Twist n Twine
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: (AU verse) Sometimes love chooses you. After their mother is killed, Michael, Lucifer, and their younger siblings leave their home to go live with their uncle. While there, they discover family secrets that were better left hidden, and even discover that they have dark secrets of their own to hide. After all, love knows no bounds. (Title and summary subjected to change)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: **So hey guys! I recently watched the newest rendition of Flowers in the attic, and after that, I couldn't get the idea for this story out of my head__. And now, we have the story. I am subjected to changing the title because I am bad when it comes to creating them, so any ideas are fine. This is my first Supernatural fic. Well, sort of. I posted one back in 2012 and got positive feed back, but after I posted two chapters, I stopped getting reviews. So, please review! And follow! I would like in reviews though specific things, like certain things or scenes. Just saying I love it, it's great is nice, but doesn't tell me what you like. I like constructive criticism, but anything about homosexuality or rude comments is not acceptable. If you do so, I will remove the review. If you have a problem with that, then I offer you a free ticket out the door. After all, no one is forcing you to read this. Anyways, happy readings :)_

_**Warnings: **__Incest, child abuse/neglect, disappearing fathers, psychotic break downs, violence, possibly more as the story goes on._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Supernatural. It belongs to CW and Erik Cripke. I only own this story and maybe minor, minor OCs along the way_

_The world we knew won't come back,_

_The time we've lost can't get back,_

_The life we had won't be ours again,_

_~Never too late-Three Days Grace~_

_**Ages: **_

_**Michael: 18**_

_**Lucifer: 16**_

_**Gabriel: 12**_

_**Anna: 8**_

_**Castiel: 5**_

_**(Lawrence High school, September 12, 2013, Michael's pov.)**_

It was 1:15 in the afternoon when the accident happened.

Michael could remember where he was that day; sitting in his advanced statistics class boredly taking notes, his eyes shifting from the teacher to the window to observe the sun shining on the deep green grass. His mind had shifted to his younger brothers and sister, wondering how their day had been going. His younger brother Lucifer, a sophomore, was in the room right next door. No doubt he was causing trouble for his poor geometry teacher.

Yes, it had started out as a normal day. He'd woken up at six thirty, helped get his younger siblings up since his father had left early to go to the office. His mother, Eve, was a nurse and she had spent another late shift at the hospital so he didn't want to disturb her. He had flipped Lucifer's mattress over, coaxed Gabriel with the promise of chocolate pancakes, and gently woke up the younger two. Anna was never difficult, she was a morning person and Castiel always looked up at him with sleepy blue eyes.

They'd showered, eaten breakfast, and headed off to school and preschool without too much fuss. Besides the fact that Gabriel had put a little gum in Anna's long red hair. Michael had practically kicked him out of the car while Lucifer helped remove the sticky pink stuff.

He was now sitting here bored out of his mind while his teacher droned on. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine he was at that beach in Florida they went to last summer. The white sand between his toes, the wind blowing his smooth black hair, the scent of the sea in his nose, it was all perfect.

"Michael Novak?"

He opened his eyes to see the teacher staring at him. He was afraid he'd been caught day dreaming, but she only looked at him in sadness. "Michael, we need to talk. Something has happened."

Only minutes later, with Lucifer by his side, they'd found out their mother and Castiel had been in a car crash. Castiel was fine for the most part, besides a few bruises and scrapes, but he was silent when people tried to talk to him. The poor child was traumatized, only clutching onto his father and siblings with terrified eyes.

Their mother hadn't been so lucky. She had died instantly, the steering wheel crushing her lungs and heart. Their father, Chuck, was in a daze, as if he hadn't realized that his wife was gone. He just sat in silence for a long time with a bottle of brandy and locked himself away in his office. Michael didn't say anything, he just tried to maintain as much order as possible.

The funeral was a week later. People from school, the hospital, and church came to see them. Anna had been clutching Michael's hand, staring at the corpse of her mother with teary hazel eyes. A woman had come up, smiling at them and saying how sorry she was for their loss.

If Anna hadn't been there, Michael was afraid he would have screamed at the lady.

This all led to where they were tonight on September 30, two days after his eighteenth birthday. They didn't celebrate it and Michael had found that he couldn't bring himself to care. Michael had been helping Gabriel with his homework when Chuck had come down the stairs, cell phone clutched in his hand. "Pack your things," he ordered. "We're going on a trip."

Michael frowned. "Where to?"

"We're going to my brother's house. Please don't ask questions, just do as I ask."

Michael stood to attention, silently ushering Gabriel out of the room to go pack a suitcase. He didn't pack a whole lot, mostly clothes and a few books as well as his laptop, cellphone, and IPod. He helped Anna and Castiel pack their things, the younger two being a bit fussy and curious as to why they were leaving. As far as Michael was concerned, he didn't even know his father had a brother.

They'd crammed their things into the van and sped off into the night, their house looking dark and abandoned when they left. Things were quiet, until Gabriel spoke up in a needy voice.

"Daaadddd, can we turn on some music? I'm booorrreeedddd."

Michael turned around in the shotgun seat, giving Gabriel a quick glare. "Stop whining. Why don't you listen to your iPod?"

"It died."

"Read a book."

"Books are boring."

Michael grimaced at his father's annoyed expression through the rear view mirror. He took out his IPod charger, handing it to the twelve year old. Gabriel flashed him a grin, plugging it into his device and settling into his seat. Michael sighed, looking at his other siblings. Anna was coloring, showing Castiel how to color inside the lines. The five year old watched intently, blue eyes set in concentration. Lucifer had his eyes closed, his head leaning on the window.

"Dad?"

Chuck glanced at him, jaw set firmly. "Hm? What is it Michael?"

"Who is Crowley? And why haven't we met him?"

Chuck's hand tightened on the wheel. "Crowley and I don't exactly see eye to eye. He didn't like me marrying Eve."

"Oh. I see."

The older man gave a tired smile. "But don't worry about it. Just look after your brothers and sister."

"Alright."

There was no more conversation after that.

"Michael? Hey Michael, wake up! We're here!"

Michael blinked his eyes open feeling Chuck nudge him in the ribs. He stretched, his legs and arms tensing. Chuck leapt out of the van, opening the hatch to get the suitcases out. Lucifer let out a groan, looking as if he wanted to go back to sleep. Michael didn't blame him; it was past midnight.

"Come on Cas, time to get up."

Michael unbuckled Castiel out of the seat. The child was surprisingly light, resting his head on Michael's shoulder as he supported him on his hip. All of them grabbed their grabbed their suitcases, staring in awe at the large house. It was more of a Victorian house, with a wrought iron gate and a gray stone fountain. Yet despite the grandeur of the home, Michael thought it looked…creepy.

Chuck walked up to the door, smiling reassuringly at his kids. A man opened the door, shoving back a large black dog. His eyes racked over Chuck with annoyance, as if he didn't want him there, before letting him and the others in.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," the man sneered. "Haven't seen you in a while Chucky."

Chuck flinched at the nickname. "It's nice to see you, Crowley," he looked over at his children. "These are my children: Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Anael, and Castiel.

"Lovely," Crowley said dryly, his tone stating otherwise. "Seems like you and Eve never got over your obsession with angel names."

Castiel looked at Crowley with wide eyes. "Mommy?"

Chuck opened his mouth to say something , but Crowley let out a laugh. "Still thinks his Mommy is here, does he?"

Castiel's lower lip trembled, his eyes beginning to water. Lucifer glared, his hand tightening around Anna's. "Shut up!" he growled. "Don't talk to him like that!"

Chuck placed a hand on his brother. "Please Crowley, don't mention her name. It's only been two weeks."

Crowley simply rolled his eyes. "I really don't care if it's only been two weeks. She's dead, move on!" he looked at Michael, his eyes lighting in a strange way. "Your second oldest boy, Michael is it?"

"It's Lucifer."

Crowley eyed his brother. "Don't care," he stepped forward a little. "You need to learn some respect, boy. This is my house you're standing in."

Lucifer only glared. "I don't care. No one speaks to my brother like that."

"I could kick you out of my house right now."

"Do it then. Does it look like I care?"

Anna looked up at Lucifer, hazel eyes fearful. Michael nudged his brother, giving a silent plea for him to back down. Lucifer looked at him sharply before looking at Anna and wrapping an arm around her. Michael sighed, giving Chuck a tired look. "If we're going to stay here, may we please know where we're going to stay? We can't sleep on the floor, can we?"

Crowley stared at him, eye brow perched upwards. "I suppose I should show your rooms. But after the way your brother was talking to me, I don't think I want to."

Chuck looked at Lucifer. "Apologize. Please."

Lucifer only looked at the wall. "Why?"

Michael nudged him. "Just do as Dad says."

"But why? He doesn't deserve it. You saw how mean he was to Cas!"

"Lucifer!" Michael glared at him. "Just do it."

Their gazes met heatedly, Michael's gray blue eyes clashing with Lucifer's pale blue. They stared at each other, neither one wanting to back down. The room was silent, everyones' eyes on the two brothers. Finally, Lucifer turned away to face Crowley. "Sorry," he muttered. "I shouldn't have been impertinent."

Crowley smirked. "Better. Now, follow me."

The Scottish sounding man led them down the hall, walking up two flights of stairs and down two hallways until they reached a slightly large room with three beds. "This is your room," Crowley said shortly. "Don't like it, complain to someone who cares."

Chuck gave his brother a thin smile. "Thank you, Crowley."

"Just keep your children under control. Don't want them sneaking around with each other, do we?" he gave his brother one last sneer before closing the door.

Chuck sighed. "I'll be in my old room. I'll see you all in the morning," he grabbed his suitcase, opening the mahogany door. "Goodnight."

The five of them stood in silence before Michael indicated to the smallest bed with the pink and blue quilt. "Anna, you sleep in that bed. Gabriel and Lucifer will share that bed over there and Castiel and I will share this one."

Gabriel made a face. "I don't want to share a bed with Luci! He has cold feet!"

"And Gabriel snores."

"So do you!"

"Why you little s-"

Michael clamped his hands tightly over Castiel's ears. "Enough! There are children in the room," he scolded. "Lucifer, why don't you share a bed with Cas?"

Lucifer snorted. "He moves around too much. And he cuddles. I don't do cuddling."

Cas looked at his older brother. "Luci doesn't like me?" his voice sounded crushed.

Michael kneeled down. "Of course not. Luce loves you, he's just being cranky," he glared at his younger brother, who looked a little guilty. "Since he's being crabby, why don't you share a bed with Gabe?"

Gabriel sighed. "Fine. Hey wait a minute, why does Anna get her own bed?"

"Because she's a girl. And since there's four of us boys, it makes sense."

Anna gave Gabriel a smug look and stuck her tongue out. Gabriel glared at her and Michael noted the devilish gleam he got in his eye. She would pay for this, that he was sure of. Michael only shook his head sadly, knowing there was nothing he could really do about Gabriel and his ways.

The second his body crawled under the cool mattress was when he felt truly tired. The mattress dipped beside him and he felt the cooler temperature of his brother. Lucifer had his back to him, so all he could see was his scruffy blonde hair. He closed his eyes, listening to the chirp of cicadas outside and the gentle breathing of his siblings.

"Michael?"

He opened his eyes when he heard Lucifer's voice, turning his head to face his brother. "Yeah?"

"I don't like it here."

Michael smiled gently. "Me either, but since Dad thinks it's best we stay here, then it's for the best. Besides, we have a whole house to explore as long as we stay away from Uncle Crowley. And we have each other too."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I still don't like it. I wish Mom were here."

There was an awkward pause for a moment before Michael responded softly. "Me too," he looked at the waning crescent outside the window. "But she's watching over us right now, I just know it."

That didn't change the annoyed look on Lucifer's face. "But why did we have to come here? It's obvious Crowley doesn't like us. And what did he mean by "Don't want them sneaking around with each other?"

Michael frowned. "I don't know. I just wonder why we've never even met this guy."

"Let's ask Dad tomorrow."

"No," Michael shook his head. "He's made it clear to me that he doesn't want to talk about it and told me not to mention it again, so I won't and you shouldn't either."

"Damn what he says, I want some answers!"

He couldn't help but grin. "Now you sound like Gabriel when he was three and Mom wouldn't let him buy candy," the smile tightened on his face. "We'll get answers. For now, we have to watch over the others. I don't trust Crowley."

"Agreed," Lucifer agreed, turning over on his side. "Well, good night."

"Good night, Luce."

* * *

**_Word Count: 2,582_**

_Well, should I continue or not? The choice is up to you, fellow fanfiction readers and writers!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: **I know it's been a while since I updated this, but here is chapter two. Please, please review!_

_**Warnings: **None for this chapter_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. Any other characters in this story are OCs_

_Oh yesterday, came suddenly,  
_

_Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say,_

_I said something wrong now I long for yesterday_

_~Yesterday by The Beatles~_

_**(Crowley's house, October 1, 2013, Lucifer's pov)**_

"Come on Luci get up! Wake up, wake up wake up!"

Lucifer groaned, burying his face in the pillow and turning to the other side. "Go away Gabriel," he muttered. "It's too early."

"No it's not! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, it's going to be a great day!"

Cracking one eye open, Lucifer looked out through the window. "It's raining. How can it be a great day?"

The bed creaked with new weight, a high pitched voice screaming in his ear. "Wake up Luci! Michael says to get up!" Anna let out a giggle, red heir flying out of her braid. "Get up! Get up!"

Lucifer chucked his pillow at her, not expecting her to fall off the bed with a loud thud. She let out a cry, which soon turned into a wail. He groaned again, not meaning to push her off the bed. He sat up, trying to comfort her, but all she did was run out the door only to appear a few seconds later with Michael, who was less than pleased.

"Lucifer, did you push Anna off the bed?"

Michael was dressed nicely, as he usually was. Shirt tucked into his pants and looking fresh and formal. He looked tired though, the dark circles were forming under his eyes. "Did you push her off the bed?" he asked again.

Lucifer sighed. "On accident."

"So you did."

"Yes, but it was an accident!"

Michael shook his head, lips pressed in a thin line. "Apologize to Anna and then get dressed. Crowley wants us down for breakfast."

"Since when do we care what that bastard wants?"

"Language!"

Anna tugged on Michael's hand. "Mikey, what's a bastard?"

"It's nothing Anna," he shot Lucifer a dirty look. "You and Gabe go down to breakfast, Luce and I will be down there soon."

"Okay!"

The minute she scurried off Michael rounded on him. "Why would you go around saying stuff like that? The last thing we need is Anna knowing swear words. What would Dad say if he heard her saying stuff like that and finding out where it came from?"

Lucifer snorted. "Please, that's not a very harmful word. At least I didn't say fuck."

"That's not the point!" Michael stressed. "Just…try not to do it again, okay?"

"Whatever."

Michael sighed through his nose, but took off out of the door and down the stairs. Lucifer rolled his eyes, thinking that Michael was being a drama king again. Usually it was everyone else that called him that, so calling Michael that was a nice change. He slipped on some new clothes, taking his time to get down the stairs and into the dining room where everyone else was.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us."

All eyes were on him as he walked into the room, taking a seat next to Gabriel and across from Michael. Crowley sat at the head of the table, sneering down at him as he did to everyone else. "Don't plan on being late for every breakfast now, do we?" the older man let out a short laugh. "We can't have you go undernourished."

Lucifer didn't even blink as he felt Michael's foot nudge him from under the table, shooting him a worried look. Lucifer flashed a grin. "Nope. I like a good and wholesome breakfast," he looked at the empty plate. "What are we having anyway?"

"Radish salad."

Gabriel wrinkled his nose. "Radish salad? What the crap is that?"

Crowley narrowed his eyes at the small boy. "It's food. Don't like it, go hungry. I don't really care."

Castiel poked Michael's arm. "Where's Daddy?"

Lucifer shifted his eyes to the empty seat at the end of the table. Crowley shrugged, taking a sip of his tea. "He went back to your home to go get something. He didn't say when, or if, he's coming back."

Anna frowned. "Daddy's not coming back?"

"Probably not."

Tears welled in the red head's eyes and Castiel's eyes widened. Michael put a comforting arm around her, shushing her as he glared at Crowley. "Why would you say something like that? They're just kids!"

Crowley didn't even acknowledge him. He continued to sip his tea, unaffected by the quiet sniffles of the two younger children. Lucifer looked to Gabriel, noticing the way the younger male bit his lip and how his brow furrowed in frustration, trying not to start crying. Lucifer patted his hand, giving a small smile before turning to the younger ones. "Dad's coming back," he lied, the smile convincing enough. "He just has some stuff to take care of."

Anna sniffed. "Is he?"

"Of course. Why would he leave us here all alone with a stranger, hm?"

The eight year old blinked, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Okay," she murmured. "I believe you, Luci."

"Aw, how touching," Crowley leaned back in his seat, observing the family in amusement. "You all care for each other so much. Really though, it's quite sickening."

"How is it sickening?" Lucifer asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're just jealous that not a single one of us loves you. Honestly, even my geometry teacher is more attractive than you."

"Aren't you just clever," Crowley shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek. "You're a cheeky little brat, you know that?"

"I've been called worse."

Crowley glared daggers at him, but he continued to ignore him. He focused on the silverware lying on the table, noting how pointy the fork was and how round the spoon was. Even the butter knifes looked like they were sharpened daily. The food came out the second Lucifer's stomach rumbled, all of their noses wrinkling as a reddish looking salad was placed on their plates. Castiel poked at it experimentally, watching as it jiggled around. Anna and Gabriel stared at, lips curling in disgust. Even Michael looked at warily.

Crowley gave another smile. "Eat up.

Michael shot his uncle a look before picking up his fork and stabbing it in some of the salad. He brought it up to his lips hesitantly before swallowing it with a tight grimace. He looked to the others, a smile on his face. "It's not so bad," he took another bite. "It's just like…like…having some of Mom's Caesar salad."

Cas' eyes lit up. "It is?"

"Try it and see."

Cas put a forkful in his mouth, chewing it slowly before smiling. "It tastes like Mommy's salad!"

Anna and Gabriel put the food in their mouths as well, looking at Michael expectantly before agreeing with Castiel. Crowley looked on in disgust, but said nothing else throughout breakfast. Lucifer felt like throwing up, but put up the appearance of liking it for the others' sake. Everyone was done within ten minutes, drinking their milk quickly to get rid of the foul taste in their mouths. Crowley leaned back in his chair, resting his hands on his stomach. "Before any of you leave, we have a few rules to discuss."

"Like what?" Gabriel snorted.

Crowley ignored him. "For one, you are not allowed to leave this house. At all. Even if you want to go smoke pot or whatever it is you kids do these days. Second, when I tell you to shut up, you shut up! Third, when I have business meetings here, you will stay up in the attic for a few hours until I say you can come down. While you're up there, you will not make any noise. Is that too hard for you to follow?" He gave an extra hard look to Lucifer and Gabriel.

"No," Michael replied, back straight. "We can follow rules."

"Breakfast will be at seven thirty, Lunch at twelve, and dinner at six. And there will be no loud talking, or I will sick Growly on you," he patted the large black dog's head. "And none of you will be allowed to be in groups of two. I want you all together where I can see you or on your own."

Gabriel cocked his head. "Why?"

"Because I said so," he was about to continue on when the doorbell rang. "Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to. Go on, SHOO!"

They scampered off upstairs, rushing into their room. Michael closed the door softly, leaning against the door frame with a frown. "You all heard him, right?" he watched as they nodded their heads. "Good, now find something quiet to do."

Anna pulled Castiel over to her bed, both of them jumping on to the mattress as she pulled out a few coloring books. Gabriel stood over them, laughing at Castiel's funny looking coloring style while Anna glared sharply at him.

Lucifer went over to Michael, nudging him in the arm. "Wanna go upstairs? I want to check out the attic. Maybe we'll find a ghost."

Michael rolled his eyes. "We can't go off in pairs of two, remember? I don't break rules, Luce, unlike you."

He put a hand on his heart, feigning hurt. "I am wounded, dear brother," he snickered. "Must you always be a fun sucker?"

Michael frowned. "Fun sucker?"

"Yes. Fun sucker," he reached for the door knob, opening it just a little. "Well I'm going to go explore the attic, whether you come with me or not."

"Lucifer!"

"Bye bye!"

Michael glanced back quickly at the children. "Gabriel, Luce and I will be back in a few minutes. _Stay here_," he stressed the last few words before tip toeing away with Lucifer.

The attic wasn't very hard to find, considering there was a single door at the top of the stairs on the third floor. They opened it, shivering at the chilly wind that blew through the rafters. The room wasn't heated like the rest of the house, yet it was surprisingly well kept. Not a single shingle was missing from the roof and the boxes were piled in a neat order. Other furniture was draped across the room, but they had not one speck of dust on them.

"I figured the attic would be filthy," Lucifer spoke up. "I mean, look at Crowley. He's not exactly Miss America."

Michael smiled. "Well he's not a woman."

"But he is ugly."

"If you say so."

Lucifer sat down on one of the office chairs, rolling back and forth across the floor. "I don't see why we can't go off in pairs of two. What is he expecting us to do? Set the house on fire?"

Michael shrugged. "Knowing you and Gabriel, that is right up your alley."

"And he doesn't want us sneaking around. What is that supposed to mean? And why didn't he like Mom?"

"I don't know," Michael admitted. "I just have a feeling Dad, and even Uncle Crowley, are hiding things from us. Every family had their secrets."

Lucifer nodded. "But what could they be? Maybe Mom was a witch."

"Lucifer!" Michael glared at him. "Mom wasn't a witch; we used to go to church every Sunday before Castiel was born. And she always prayed before she went to bed and wore her rosary on Sunday. She was not a witch!"

"Calm down, I was only kidding," he looked at Michael's face, seeing the grief stricken look in his eyes. He felt guilty for saying that. Michael had cried not even once during the whole ordeal. He kept himself busy with the younger ones, helping them with homework and their chores. He played with Castiel and taught him a few basic things like counting and his ABCs. He kept the emotions inside, afraid of being weak in front of them. Lucifer sighed, getting out of the chair and taking his brother by the shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Don't cry."

"I'm not crying."

"You look like you're going to."

Michael wiped his eyes. "Am not," his eyes were still watery, the gray blue orbs looking rather blurry. "I will not ever cry. I can't."

He sighed. "If you say so," he patted his brother's shoulder before taking another glance around the room. "This place isn't so bad."

"I thought you hated the house?"

"I do, but it's mainly just Crowley I hate. We should come up here every day, just the two of us for an hour or so to get away from the little ones."

Michael shook his head. "We can't be alone together."

"We're alone together right now. So we're already breaking that rule, so why not do it again?"

"I suppose," Michael said hesitantly. "But what if we're caught?"

"Crowley's too busy to spy on us 24/7. It'll be fine; stop worrying."

"It's my job to worry, Luce."

"Obviously."

"I don't like it here Luci. When can we go home?"

Lucifer looked down at Castiel, who poked at his dinner with a look of disgust. The five year old frowned at him. "The food is gross. See, the chicken is cold and I don't like turnips!"

Lucifer looked at his own dinner and agreed with his little brother. "You're right, it is gross. So how about we get rid of it?"

Gabriel looked up enthusiastically. "How?"

"We pile it all together and open up the window. The window is right above a thick pile of grass, so Crowley will never think to look there when we pour this crappy food right out the window."

Anna clapped her hands in glee. "I like this idea! Let's do it now!"

"Oh no you don't!" Michael walked over, wiping a bit of food from his mouth with his napkin. "You will eat what is given to you or," his voice turned to a Scottish accent, a grin forming on his face. "Or I will sick Growly on you!" He then proceeded to tickle Anna, who shrieked in a fit of giggles.

Lucifer let out a smile at the scenery, knowing that Michael was usually firm and strict when giving out an order. When Michael was done tickling Anna, he sat her back down on her chair. "Now finish your dinner. I know it's gross, but we're a lot more fortunate than some other children."

Lucifer nodded, taking another bite of the gross chicken. "He's right," he agreed after swallowing. "So eat up."

When they were done eating, Michael looked at his cell phone, frowning at the time. "It's past eight. Time for you kids to go to bed."

"Aww! But I don't want to," Gabriel groaned. "I'm not tired."

The smile from Michael's face. "Gabriel…don't argue with me."

"But Michael…."

"No buts."

"I'm not tired either!" Anna piped up, looking over at Cas. "And Cas isn't either!"

"Yeah!"

Lucifer could see the stress lines beginning to appear on his brother, and although Michael was typically a patient man, even he had a breaking point. He quickly picked Cas up, putting him on his bed. "Now, now, let's not make Michael mad. How about I read you a story?"

Cas cocked his head. "A story?"

"Yes. Do you have one in mind?"

Cas picked up his build a bear that had been lying on his pillow. "I want to hear about the velveteen rabbit. Mommy tells me that story every night."

Lucifer frowned, glancing at Michael who had been looking at his hands. Their eyes met, and Michael nodded quickly. He turned back to Cas with a smile, noting how the other two soon joined him on the bed with expectant eyes.

"Once upon a time, there was a velveteen rabbit…"

* * *

**Word count: 2,761 words**

Review please!


End file.
